1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded, one-piece, self-locking, strain-relief bushings and more particularly relates to molded, one-piece, self-locking, strain-relief bushings for mounting a conduit or conductor to a panel having an aperture through which the conduit passes such that the conduit or conductor is mounted substantially parallel to the panel on one side thereof and substantially perpendicular to the panel on the other side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One-piece, molded strain-relief bushings are known in the prior art. Heretofore such bushings have comprised an essentially, semi-cylindrical base portion which received a conductor extending therethrough and a locking portion secured to the base portion by a flexible web. The locking portion fits into an especially configured recess within the base portion and had to be securely held therein by an especially formed pair of pliers while simultaneously being forced into the aperture in the support panel. This cumbersome assembly method was further complicated by the flexible web which could "hang up" on the edge of the aperture while the bushing was being jostled into position. Furthermore, the prior art bushings did not provide for mounting a conductor or conduit parallel to a panel on one side thereof and perpendicular on the other side thereof. Such a "right angle mounting" is desirable in many situations such as where space is limited and it is desirable to run the conductor along one side of the panel.
Furthermore, when prior art bushings were assembled into the support panel's aperture, the frictional locking engagement between bushing and conductor occured primarily at the edge of the aperture. Thus the conductor was frictionally secured within the bushing solely by a limited line loading about the aperture. Because the loading was confined to a limited surface, the conductor must be locked tighter than what otherwise might be possible and accordingly the distortion of and possible damage to the conductor resulting from such concentrated loading is somewhat greater than what is otherwise possible.